The present invention relates to a protective tape cassette container of rectangular parallelepipedal shape, comprising an open bottom part with lateral hinge pins and a lid part possessing a pouch for the cassette, the side walls of the pouch having groove-shaped recesses for the hinge pins to form two pivot joints for enabling the lid part to be pivoted relative to the bottom part for opening and closing the container, and means for resisting the opening movement of the lid part, carrying the tape cassette, relative to the bottom part beyond a desired position being provided in the vicinity of the pivot joints, between the bottom part and lid part.
The construction of such a container is disclosed in German Published Application DAS No. 1,300,864. There, the pivoting of the lid is not restricted, as a result of which the lid can drop down and allow the cassette contained therein to fall out. German Published Application DAS No. 2,366,195 discloses a rib-and-slot arrangement for the same container, which restricts the opening angle to 180.degree. C. However, this rib-and-slot arrangement is not effective if the container is opened sharply, so that the lid drops down allowing the cassette to fall to the floor, possibly damaging the cassette.